Rubber products such as used tyres and the like have and will continue to become a waste hazard that cannot be combusted entirely not without extensive flue gas treatment due to the generation of noxious gases e.g. hydrogen sulfide.
The most preferred and known method of destroying rubber products has been by shredding rubber products and turning them into surface materials and even this method has proven unsuccessful especially for heavy use surfaces and consequently the market demand in this area has depleted. As such rubber products are therefore still mainly being stocked at dedicated sites waiting for a technology that can re-cycle them in an environmentally and commercially acceptable way.
Among many other methods in use today, a common method or system known as pyrolysis is used that it is only able to process the shredded products in batches due to its very limited operating capacity in that it's too time consuming especially during loading and unloading of the shredded products into and from this system.
Therefore there is a demand for a system which is able to destroy rubber products more effectively and efficiently as such the volume of rubber products is rising at an alarming rate.